Breaking Dawn: My Style
by shanpagne16
Summary: My version of Stephenie Meyer's Breaking Dawn. What is Bella going to do when her fathers 'wishes' for her and Edward's marriage really get to Mr. Pretty Boy himself? Will he leave, again, or cope with Bella's dismissive father? A/U
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading this! This is my first Twilight fan-fic, so please don't be too cruel. Enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: Posted on profile.**

_**Breaking Dawn: My Style**_

"Edward, are you ready?" I asked once I had gotten off of his back. I anxiously awaited his answer as I strapped myself into the Volvo. He looked at me, and heard my breath catch. He smiled at the sound of my racing heart.

"Yes, love. Yourself?"

I laughed shakily, "I guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

He grinned my favorite smile, and then kissed my forehead lightly. I couldn't stop thinking about the reaction that I would get from Charlie. I closed my eyes, trying to relax, but was soon watching Edward.

"We don't have to do this now, Bella."

"Yes, we do actually. He deserves to know, Edward. I am his only daughter. He has the right." I sighed. I turned to see a pronounced smirk on his face, "I'm not saying that I want to. But we should get it over with as soon as possible."

"Well, at least Alice will be happy with you." He chuckled.

I just nodded, once again in fear of my voice cracking.

Minutes later we pulled up to Charlie's, and Edward walked around to my side of the car. He helped me out, catching me when I stumbled.

"Nervous, love?"

"No." But my voice cracked in panic. He continued to rub soothing circles into my hand.

We reached the door, and simultaneously stepped in. Charlie was lying on his big lounge chair, looking lazy. He looked confused at my distressed face, but his expression immediately turned into a smirk.

"Having troubles, you two?" He slowly smiled. What was with him lately? He absolutely despised Edward after he came back from… NO. I would not think of that now.

"No, dad," I watched as Charlie's face fell "we're fine. But we do need to talk to you." He shut the television off, and turned to face us.

"What is it Bells? Everything okay?" He looked a little worried now.

"Yeah Dad, everything's great, More than great. I mean-" I was interrupted by Edward coughing loudly. "Right. Anyway. Dad, as you know Edward and I are pretty serious." I watched his eyes grow larger. "So, we want to take our relationship to the next level." His eyes were at their maximum capacity now.

"But Bells, your so young and-"

"Dad, please let me finish. As I was saying, we want to take our relationship to the next level. We want to get-" I took a deep breath, and looked at Edward for reassurance "Married." We said at the same time.

"WHAT?" Charlie stormed. I could practically taste his anger. "But you… And he… But… He…" Charlie was out cold. I looked at Edward and said, "Should we stay? Or run for it?"

He smiled. "Honestly? Stay. But if he pulls out a gun or starts throwing a fist you GET BEHIND ME. Are we clear?"

I nodded.

"Good." He smiled. "You handled that amazingly, love. I'm proud of you. He's about to get up though, so you might want to back up."

"Ugh… Bella…" he moaned. Then he registered what had happened. "Dammit Bella! Why? HE LEFT YOU! He left you alone! When he came back you accepted him like the prodigal! Why?" He screamed at me.

Edward had dropped my hand like he had been electrocuted, and was slowly backing away from Charlie and I. But I barely noticed that. "Charlie! How dare you say that! He left FOR MY OWN GOOD! Don't you dare talk to him like that! He's not a dog! He's my fiancé! If you talk to him like that, then you're talking to me like that too." Edward was walking across the room to Charlie and he looked like he was trying to get something out. But once he got close enough, Charlie took a step towards him, and punched. I screamed, although I knew fully well that Edward would be more than fine. I was only worried about his reaction. I did as he told me to earlier, and I ran behind Edward.

"Please stop." I whispered. Edward immediately turned around and held my shaking figure.

"I won't hurt him. I promise, love." He whispered to me.

"LOVE? You don't love her! You left her! How is she supposed to deal with that for the rest of her life? You left her all alone! With no one to turn no except for-" He boomed.

"Don't you DARE say it." I whispered passionately.

"Jacob." He replied.

"CHARLIE! What is with you? I do not love Jacob! Don't you get it? I love Jacob as a friend only! GET OVER IT!" I screamed.

"Bella. You do love Jacob, though! You just… don't know it yet! How could you _marry _this… this…" he pointed a finger at Edward and screamed "THING! Jacob loves you for more than your body! He-"

Charlie was cut off by a boulder hitting him square in the face. I was shocked that I had just punched my father. I wasn't even a violent person! But still, I wasn't ashamed of it.

"I'll be back to pick up my stuff at 2:00." I said to a wailing Charlie.

The second we were out the door I passed out.

**A/N: Oooh, cliffie! :) Re-vamped (ha) 06/23/12**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: No, I do NOT sound like Stephenie Meyer, guys. Thanks for the compliment, but, I don't. This is just what I do in my free time, there's legit no way I could write that well, haha. But, I write reviews for EVERY SINGLE story that I read! So I would like some pay back. Ha, just kidding... but not really. **

_**Breaking Dawn: My Style - Chapter 2**_

When I woke I had this weird feeling like I was… drunk. I kept my eyes closed but shook my head furiously, and it passed, all except for a slight dizziness.

"Edward…" I mumbled.

I was surprised to hear a deep, coarse voice answer, "Bells? Are you okay?"

No. I was not hearing this. I looked up and into his all-too familiar dark brown eyes.

I sat up so fast that my head spun a heck of a lot worse. Crap. It was _him_. The one and only person who took Charlie away from me.

"Where is Edward?" I demanded. I needed to know where he was. He didn't look too good right before I passed out. If he thought-

"I don't know Bella. I found you out on my front porch. Though I assume you were dropped off…?" He questioned. I was once again enraged at him.

"Why the hell would I come here willingly?" I yelled at him.

"I dunno. Do you want me to take you home?" he asked caringly.

"No. Can you take me to the border though?

"Why don't you want to go to your-" He asked, But I interrupted him. I didn't need another reason to dislike him.

"I just don't. Please take me to the border, now. I couldn't stand it if I had to sit here one more minute, and I don't really want to walk." I moaned, I had tried to stand up. Not a good idea.

"Sure Bells. Here." I reluctantly placed my palm into his outstretched one, as he literally heaved me up and into a tight embrace. I screamed.

"Get off of me Jake! Just wait untill I tell Edward! He's going to kill you! I can't wait untill-"

"Bella, I don't think that I managed to tell you about the letter that I found with you. It's addressed to you." He added sheepishly. He proceeded to hold out a small, offensive, little white letter. I took it from him and prayed that this letter didn't say what I thought it would. It was indeed addressed to me, with my name written in Edward's elegant script.

_My Dear Bella,_

_I love you. Never forget that. I am out hunting. Please, don't come back home untill you feel ready. I know that you stood up to Charlie because of me. I am so sorry that I couldn't stay with you. I just can't handle myself when I hurt you. I'm not sure when I can come home, but I promise that I will. Please don't miss me too much love, I couldn't bare it. I will love you, for eternity._

_Forever Yours,_

_Edward_

No. This could not be happening. He said that he wouldn't leave again. No. No, no, no, no, NO! He promised. We just got engaged too! How could he do this to me? He said he loved me!

"Bella, please breathe. You're scaring me." Jacob said. I turned to look at him, though I could barely see through my steady stream of tears.

"Bella? What did it say?" I glared at him, but managed to breathe once, before passing out, for the second time today.

I woke up, startled by the pair of ice-cold hands on my face. I flicked my eyes open, expecting to see a bronze-haired god, but was let down as I took in the black-haired pixie next to me. I suddenly remembered today, and _the letter._

"Alice," I sobbed, "How? How could he do this to me? Again?" I sobbed some more, ruining her shirt, but I currently didn't care. I had much more pressing matters to worry about.

" I don't know, Bella. I really don't know." Emmett and Rosalie barging into Alice's room, with Emmett keeping up a steady stream of profanities, interrupting us. I almost smiled at him. Almost.

"Dammit, Bella," Emmett screeched, "I swear, I'm going to find that sorry son of a bitch and kick his sorry little-"

"EMMETT!" Rosalie roared.

He shut-up immediately and warily turned towards her, "Yes?" he asked quietly, meeting her icy gaze.

"GET STARTED!" She commanded. Emmett smiled a small smile, and he was gone.

I weakly smiled at Rosalie through my sobs. "Thanks." I mumbled.

It stayed like that for two days. Just Alice and Rosalie consoling me constantly. Esme and Carlisle had gone on a 'business trip'. Jasper and Emmett were still out hunting for Edward. Part of me wanted him to just come home and hold me, but the other, larger part of me wanted him to face the wrath of Emmett and Jasper.

It was on the third day that I remembered about my stuff, all of it still at Charlie's. I asked Alice where they were, but she just told me that it was all taken care of, and that I had nothing to worry about. I fell asleep quickly after that with Jasper's help, not realizing that he had gotten home, with no Emmett.

When I did wake up Jasper was sitting on the floor conversing quietly about me. I pretended that I was still asleep, though. I could barely hear them. But I did hear Alice ask him:

"Where is he, Jasper?" she asked.

"Alice, I honestly don't know. Emmett thinks he might have gone to Denali to… to…" He started.

"To do what?" she inquired.

"To visit," he paused, glancing at me, and continued, "Tanya. That was the area we followed his scent to. That's where Emmett is now. Searching."

I heard Alice's intake of breathe as she heard this, and, finding that I was awake, and gasping for air, she ran to me and wrapped her arms around me.

"Oh, Bella" she cooed.

"No. This can't be happening. HOW COULD HE VISIT THAT TRAMP!" I sobbed. Holding her incredibly close. I was surprised that she didn't flinch away from the sudden warmth.

"Well maybe he just-" she said, trying to soothe me.

"Maybe he just WHAT Alice? We are _engaged,_ Alice! He can't just LEAVE!" I sobbed into her shirt.

"Shhh, Bella. He's coming back. You know he couldn't-"

"I don't know anything Alice! I thought I knew that he wouldn't leave again, but apparently I was wrong! He promised that he wouldn't leave me! H-H-HE L-LIED TO M-M-M-M-ME, ALICE! How am I supposed to cope with h-him l-l-_leaving_?" I screeched.

"Bella, please. I can't stand it when you cry. PLEASE STOP!" she screamed.

I looked at her, completely shell-shocked. I had never heard her talk that loudly. But, that didn't matter. I felt terribly now. "I'm sorry, Alice." I whispered, heartbroken.

She looked at me, her eyes tearing up. "That's okay, Bella. I understand and," she winked, "I still love you!"

I cracked a smile, "Thanks Alice. It's nice to know that someone does."

**A/N: Oh, little depressed Bella. Poor Alice. Woe is me! ;) Re-vamped (ha) 06/23/12**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Woah, there! I HAVE NO REVIEWS WHAT-SO-EVER! Seriously people! This is depressing! PLEASE review! Or I might just stop writing… *smirks* eh. Doubtful.**

_Breaking Dawn: My Style - Chapter 3_

Oh, how I hated the attention that I was getting! Carlisle and Esme were home, so I was getting a visit from everyone, at least twice a day. The only ones who I hadn't seen since Monday, the day _he_ left, were Emmett and… Edward. Untill the morning of the third day, I felt utterly abandoned. Charlie, Emmett, and Edward were gone. Life was literally my own personal hell. On so many levels, I wanted Edward to come back. On so many more levels, I disliked him to an extreme. **(A/N: Notice how she doesn't say hate. Yet. Dun dun dunnn.)**

I missed Emmett's booming laugh. He was like the older brother I never had. He teased me endlessly, but I couldn't help but adore the bear. I felt absolutely terrible for Rosalie. But then again, she had encouraged him to leave.

I fell asleep to my lullaby being played on Alice's CD player. Before I knew it, I could hear the sounds of Emmett and Rosalie talking just outside the door.

"EMMETT!" I screamed, running to Alice's door, and tearing it open. He pulled me into a tight bear hug, looking quite like a five-year-old on Christmas morning.

"Bella! You get clumsier every time I see you!" He laughed. I could tell that Rosalie was shocked at my sudden energy, because she stood there gaping at us, but then her expression slowly drifted into a triumphant smile. By the time he put me down she was grinning ear to ear at him. But then I asked him,

"Did you find him?"

They both stopped smiling. My heart rate increased dramatically as he answered. "Well, actually I did Bella. And he wasn't with Tanya." I let out an exasperated breath. "But he did visit her. Well, not just her. The whole clan actually."

I waited patiently for the rest.

"Bella, he really did leave under his better judgment. As soon as he saw me he ran. The next day I found him in a small meadow. It looked weirdly like the one that you guys refer to as 'your meadow'. He sat with me and he told me about all of his feelings for you. I was shocked."

My expression must have appeared as empty as I felt, because he rushed the rest out so quickly that I was visibly straining to hear what he said. "Bella, he didn't leave you. He's coming back. He still loves you. More than I've ever even experienced. He would give his life for you Bella. He just feels responsible for Charlie's take on your engagement, but listen to me Bella!" I had turned to look at the floor. "He loves you more than life itself. Just listen to him when he tries to talk to you. Okay?"

"Sure, Emmett. But how am I supposed to listen to him when he's not-" I sighed.

They were down the stairs and out the front door before I had finished speaking. I sighed, again, but instead of returning to Alice's room, I stiffly walked up the next flight of stairs to Edward's room. I sat down on his big leather sofa, and let the tears flow endlessly.

When I woke up again it must have been some time in the morning because the light outside the huge glass wall was brighter than usual. I saw Alice sitting on the floor next to me, watching me curiously. I stiffly stood up, attempting to walk over to her. She had a bag under her, obviously trying to hide something from me.

"Thanks again, Alice." She looked at me questioningly.

"For what?" She replied, eyeing me suspiciously.

"For everything. For the clothes," She stifled a giggle, I hadn't opened the bag yet. "Alice... what's in the bag?" I said flatly.

"Oh, just a little something. Don't freak, it's nothing big." She said through her pronounced smirk.

I opened the bag and pulled out a dress. Not just a dress. _The dress._ It was dark blue, strapless, and absolutely stunning. I was curious as to why I would need it.

"Alice, Edward isn't even back yet. Let-alone am I ready to go running into his arms and forgive him. Who else would enjoy me wearing that?" I asked.

"Well, you. We're having a surprise... event. Plus, we're giving you a-" She paused for 'dramatic effect', and continued as Rosalie practically broke down the door, "MAKEOVER!" they screamed together. No. No way was I going to let them do this to me! I was still upset about what had happenned with Edward, and I was in no mood for a makeover.

"Now, Alice," Rosalie turned to Alice, and said, "I need to speak with you for a minute. Alone." Alice sighed and followed Rosalie out the door. I sighed. _Alone, again. _I thought miserably. _I can't take much more of his abscence. _Part of me wanted to slap myself for forgiving him so willingly, without even talking to him first. My mind shied away from the pain automatically, and I quickly turned my thoughts to the dress. _Hmm. _I wondered. _I wonder what Edward would think of me in the dress._

And then it dawned on me.

**A/N: Thanks for my reviews! Sorry about the cliff-hanger, I had to get off. Psh. I know. That's a terrible reason, but otherwise I would be grounded for life. You think I'm kidding. Please read and review right after you finish! :) Much love!**

Re-vamped (ha) 06/23/12


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, here's the rest. I know, I'm getting rid of the cliffhanger! *cheer* Read on!**

I knew why Alice wanted me to wear _the dress_ tonight. I knew why Rosalie and Emmett ran from me when I asked about Edward. I even knew why everyone was so much happier than usual.

Edward was back.

"ALICE!" I screamed to her. She could have heard me from Charlie's. Not that she would go there but… you get the point. She flew up the stairs and into Edward's room, where I was.

"Yes, Bella?" she asked. The nerve of her! As if she thought _the dress_ would make Edward realize that he loved me. Well if he needed reassurance then how could he love me in the first place?

"Where is he Alice?" She just shook her head at me.

"Dammit, Alice! WHERE IS HE?" She just looked at me with big eyes.

"Bella, what are you talking about?" she asked me innocently. A little too innocently.

"Alice! I'm not stupid! Tell me where he is! NOW!" I screamed. Wait, I thought that I was mad at him? Well now all that I cared about was seeing him.

"Bella. I honestly _don't know!_ He just gave me instructions." By now I was seething. Why did I have to wait untill tonight to see him? Why was he prolonging this? I took a deep breath.

"Alice. Please just tell me." I whimpered. "I need to speak with him, now!" _I'll do anything! Anything!_ I thought.

"Bella, I can't. I promised him that-" I interrupted her.

"How could you? You know what I'm like without him! I can't breathe without him, Alice!" I started to sob pathetically.

"I know, Bella. Believe me, I know. It's only for three hours." She soothed.

"Why do you want to see him? I thought that you were mad at him?" she inquired.

"But Emmett said that he was coming back. Alice, I LOVE HIM! Why can't he see that?" I sobbed for the next hour. The pain was worse knowing that he was somewhere close, but that I couldn't see him. _Two more hours_, I thought. _I can do this._

"Bella. We need to start the process." While saying this she threw me onto her back and ran to the closet, got _the dress_, and ran to the bathroom.

Edward's Point of View:

_She's not doing so well, Edward._ Alice thought.

"Damn it, Jasper! Since when did you become an expert in fashion?" I was sitting in Jasper's closet, and I was trying on multiple outfits.

"Sorry, Edward. Alice made me promise to help." He mumbled.

"Well, try to hurry!" I exclaimed, exasperated.

"Shhh! Bella's right inside the bathroom! If she hears you Alice is going to kill me, AND you! Now, SHUT-UP!" I guess Alice had really threatened him this time. I chuckled as I read Alice's panicking thoughts.

_Edward better shut-up. If Bella hears him he is going down._ Alice thought. Alice heard me laughing. _EDWARD!_ She silently screamed. _You stay out of my head! If you see what Bella is going to wear tonight, I'm going to kill you!_ She finished her silent threat.

So I focused on Jasper's thoughts instead. _Black. Black. I need black. That's what Bella likes on him... right? I think that's what Alice said. Anyways... black. Why the hell don't I have any black? Oh._

"Found one!" Jasper whispered. As if I didn't know. he threw a classic black tux at me.

"Jasper. Why do I need a tux? It's not like we're-"

"Oh, no you don't. I already told you. Alice told me not to give you any details." He moaned.

"I know. But I can dream, can't I?" I asked, moping. Uh! I can't believe the whole family was in on tonight. It wasn't really supposed to be a surprise, seeing as both Bella and I knew about it, but neither of us knew any details. However, I could read Alice's mind, but as soon as she heard me chuckle she stormed out of the bathroom with Bella in tow. Since the bathroom was right next to Alice and Jasper's room, Alice had stuck a blindfold on Bella and was dragging her into my room. Then Bella started yelling.

"Alice! Where is he?" My heart was fluttering at my angel's words "ALICE! I know he's here! Take this blind fold off of me, NOW!"

I chuckled under my breath, but I knew that it was too low for her human ears to hear.

"Alice! I can hear him laughing, you know!" Damn. "ALICE! Let me go, now! I swear, if you don't I will never forgive you-" they were in my room by now. Although I could clearly hear Alice yell back.

"NO BELLA! You are not leaving this room!" She was furious by now. "You can't see him untill tonight! Now stop yelling at me!"

Bella's Point of View:

"NO BELLA! You are not leaving this room!" she was furious. But I bet I was even angrier. "You can't see him untill tonight! Now stop yelling at me!"

"Fine." I sulked. She finally took the blindfold off. That's better. Although _I_ didn't see much of a need for the stupid thing.

"BELLA!" Edward yelled. Alice was in front of the door before I had taken a step. She was growling at me. Viciously.

"Please move Alice. Apparently he wants to see me so that means that I can leave." I said calmly.

"Not a chance, Bella. You only have forty-five more minutes left!" She growled! _Only?_

**A/N: Woo-hoo! Another chapter completed and re-vamped (ha) 06/23/12**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: And awaaaay we go! Thanks for the reviews, all! :)**

The next half hour was torture. Pure, cruel torture. Alice had gone overboard, but what else is new? Granted, I looked utterly amazing, but I was not in a good mood. Edward was right in the next room, but I wasn't allowed to see him untill our supposed 'date'.

"C'mon, Alice! How much more make-up can you possibly plaster onto me?" I mean, really. I had been sitting with her a grand total of SIX HOURS. Six long, grueling hours.

"Bella! I swear that if you ask me one more time to hurry up, I'm going to make you look terrible ON PURPOSE." Ugh. She had found my weakness. I didn't want to look totally fake tonight, but I _did_ want to look good.

"Fine. I'll stop. But don't think that I'm going to like you after-" I started. She spun me around in the chair to show me what I looked like.

"Oh." I murmured. "Alice, you're a miracle worker. I look almost as good as you guys!" I whispered thankfully, mesmerized, for the first time, by my own image.

"I know," she swhispered smugly, " Now, we have to slip this dress on you, there's only four minutes left." She said to me. _Oh, god. Here comes the panic,_ I thought. Hearing my heart begin to pound, Alice stopped me before I got too ahead of myself.

"Bella." I ignored her, and gasped in as much oxygen as possible. "Bella, look at me." She waited, looking me square in the face until I met her gaze." You're going to be fine. Everything is going to go really great tonight, I just know it." She said, as she discreetly touched her forehead.

"I know, Alice. You already told me that. I'm just nervous about how it's going to go. I haven't seen him in almost four days." I replied, still gawking at myself. She silently slipped the dress on me.

"Oh, my." She whispered. I was squeezing my eyes closed, too nervous to look.

"Open your eyes, Bella." She whispered. The suspense was killing me, so I slowly peeked with one eye, feeling like a three year old.

"ALICE! What did you do?" I scremed, joyfully. I looked amazing! I had never seen myself look this good before. I was like a super model, with less curves.

"I made you a work of art, silly!" she screamed back. Then she ran at me like the gazelle she is, and tackled me in a HUGE hug. I screamed, simply from joy. I was like… like a… goddess.

Rosalie came bursting through the door and stopped dead**(A/N: No pun intended****)** in her tracks.

"Bella?" she squeaked out. "Is that you?"

"No, Rosalie. It's Esme. Of course it's Bella!" she screamed sarcastically.

"OH MY GOD, BELLA! You are absolutely stunning!" Rosalie screamed, grabbing me into another intense hug.

"I. Can't. Breathe." I choked out. She let go of me, and she and Alice both took a step away from me, to dwell in my glory. I was beaming.

"Bella, we need to get going." Alice exclaimed gleefully.

_Edward's POV:_

"Edward, we need to get going." Jasper whispered to me for the third time.

"I know, Jasper. I'm just, nervous. I haven't seen her in four days." I exclaimed. We left the room, just as Alice was opening my door for Bella to walk through. I stopped where I was and stared intently at the door waiting for Bella.

"No, Edward! Your meeting her there! Your not traveling together. You are arriving seperately. How many times do I have to say this?" he exclaimed. He didn't know that I couldn't live without my Bella.

Jasper tore down the stairs just as we all heard Bella whisper:

"Edward?", her angel voice saturated with love. How could she still love me? After all that I had put her through, she still wanted me. It made little sense.

As Jasper grabbed my arm, I can honestly say that I had no idea where we were going. Somewhere secluded, I hoped. I didn't want to hear strange people **(A/N: cough Mike Newton cough) **flirting oboxiously with Bella. My beautiful, innocent, Bella. It was bad enough that I saw them planning it in their minds, but then I had to witness it. Ugh. How tasteless.

Jasper and I where off and running, headed towards…

_Bella's POV:_

I flew out of Edward's room the second that I heard him.

"Edward?" I whispered intently. The next thing I knew the back door was closing and Alice and Rosalie each had a firm grip on one of my elbows.

"Not a chance." Alice exclaimed happily. No, not again!

"ALICE! You said forty-five minutes until I saw him! It's been forty-five minutes!" I said to her.

"Yes, you're right, she did say that, Bella. But, if you don't hurry your little butt up, WE'RE GOING TO MAKE IT AN HOUR!" Rosalie roared at me.

I shut-up immediately. The sooner I saw Edward, the better. Alice had me up in her arms and was off within five seconds. I waited patiently for her to put me down, and when she did, she pulled out the blindfold and tied it around my head before I could protest. It felt damper than usual, I felt like we were in a forest. She led me straight forward, and let me go after untying the stupid blindfold. She was gone. I sighed.

I took a few eager steps towards a dim light. I was still in the midst of the trees. I gingerly took a step out of them, and gasped.

It was our meadow.

**A/N: Aww! Sweet, yet predictable. It's alright - where the hell could they have gone? :) Re-vamped (ha) 06/23/12 :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks SO, SO much to all of my reviewers! It really inspires me! An extra big thanks goes to:**

goldeneyez-x

thattt-cullen-fangirl

twilghtfan78

switzerlandINT.

edwardcullenlover

ToriVampire94

**You guys rock! Thanks for making me feel better! :)**

**On with the story…**

**-Shannon**

**This starts off in Bella's point of view.**

And there he sat. Sitting there with Jasper. Well, Jasper wasn't sitting. He was madly trying to straighten Edward's tux. I stiffled a giggle, but they both heard me. Jasper was gone within a milli-second.

Edward stood up.

"Bella, I…" he started. I just looked at him. I couldn't get used to him. I just couldn't.

I slowly took a small step towards him, but tripped. I prepared myself for the impact, but instead of meeting black, I met bright topaz. Edward set me down. Then he took a step away from me.

He looked at the ground. "Bella, I'm sorry." He whispered. I didn't know why though. I didn't know why he wouldn't look at me, either.

"Edward?" I whispered back, trying to catch his eyes. "Edward, please look at me." He glanced up at me, trying to be subtle, it was obvious. His gaze went back down immediately.

"Are you angry with me?" He said. I was shocked. He wouldn't come more than a foot from me.

"Edward?" I repeated, I had started to cry. But I knew that he could hear me. He just didn't want to come close. It was obvious.

"Yes?" he asked.

He finally looked up. Our eyes locked. Before I knew it he was lunging at me. He just hugged me as I sobbed. I had my arms firmly wrapped around his neck, and his around my waist. I had missed him so much.

"Bella, we need to sit down." He said into my hair.

I obediently sat down into his lap, not letting any distance between our bodies.

"I love you, Edward. Please don't go. Please. I need you. I want you here. I can't live without you. My life is nothing without you. Don't leave me!" I cried to him, holding him closer, still.

He started to sob dry tears.

" Bella, I couldn't ever leave. It wasn't permanent! How could you think that I would leave you? Don't you get it? I love you. I infuriate myself! **(directly from Twilight)** My life is empty, nothingness without you. How can you be so willing?" He exclaimed. Well, I was officially confused.

"But… you promised me. You promised that you wouldn't leave again! Then two days later, I found out you were visiting with Tanya? How am I supposed to handle t hat?" I said, after I had stopped crying.

"Bella, I promise you, I didn't go visit Tanya. I went to her clan to ask if any of them had been with a human before. No one had. I was only going to ask for advice. You know that I could never leave you. Don't you?" he asked. This was going to be difficult.

"Yes, Edward. I'm just… feeling so many things and…" I couldn't decide whether or not I was to angry to forgive him.

"It's okay. I understand if-" I kissed him with all of the passion that I felt for him. It was deeper than we had ever experienced before. There was an edge of… _something_ in it. I just couldn't put my finger on what that _something_ was.

We both broke away, panting heavily.

"Well. Now that THAT part's over with." I said. He chuckled, embracing me once more.

"You have no idea how much I missed you." He whispered passionately.

Oh, _he_ had no idea how much I had missed _him_. Well, time for step two…

**A/N: Used to be a cliffie, but is now the original Chapters 6 and 7 combined! You're welcome.**

**Mucho love,**

**Shannon**

**A/N: Hello, all! If you are a continuing reader... I love you. I have to give you the grand excuse of my life: I was busy.**

**Thanks so much for sticking by me, and this story! I love you all more and more every day! :)**

"So, Edward…" I didn't want to pressure him, but I just had to get it out.

"I have a question for you. You might not want to hear it, but you have to." I felt like a pregnant butterfly. There were so many butterflies in my stomach, for all I know, I might be.

"Okay, love. Shoot." He mumbled from my hair. I was nestled into his lap, trying to form a question without hyperventilating.

"Well, I was just wondering if… if maybe…" I stuttered. This was too painful.

"Bella; please. Just spit it out." He sounded anxious and slightly crazed.

"'-" I stopped talking when I looked at his face. He looked so utterly confused that I couldn't contain my laughter.

His face seemed to soften at the sound.

"Hey Bella, can you do something for me?" He asked quietly. I instantly stiffened in his arms.

I was past coherency. His dazzling always did this to me.

"Could you repeat the question?" He whispered.

"Ha-ha, sure. I was just wondering if maybe you were having…" I trailed off, and then continued under my breath, hoping he wouldn't hear me. "Second thoughts about the wedding."

Stupid super-sonic vampire hearing. Of course he heard me. He in fact, seemed… angry?

"Bella do you have any inkling of an idea how long it took me to convince you to marry me? Too long. I thought you knew that I meant what I said when I proposed. You are my life. My world. My everything. I don't care if you're human, or you think you're not good enough for me. You are perfect Bella; exactly the way that you are. Honestly, there isn't about you that could change when you join me and my family. You are more than good enough for me. You are beautiful, Bella. You are so kind, sweet and caring, and you know exactly what to do for me when I'm wrong. I love you, through the good," he gestured to our entwined hands, "the bad," he continued, gesturing sadly to himself, "and the very, very beautiful." He finished, gesturing, with a smile, to me.

Here come the waterworks.

"Oh, Edward. I love you, too, so, so much. Please; let's just forget about this and go home. And I mean home, home."

His smile could have lit up the entire Olympic Peninsula.

"Okay." He was still smiling when he carefully tossed me onto his back, and still when we went crashing through his front door.

"EDWARD!" screamed Alice. "GET YOUR VAMPIRE BUT DOWN HERE!"

Oh god. Here it comes.

**A/N: THANK YOU ALL I LOVE YOU SO MUCH AND I HAVE TO GET OFF IMMEDIATELY OR I CAN'T UPDATE FOR TWO MONTHS, BUT I PROMISE THAT I WILL UPDATE THREE TIMES IN THE NEAR FUTURE!**

Or, you know, four years later. It's whatever. :) Re-vamped (ha) 06/23/12


End file.
